


Rosas

by amolegere



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amolegere/pseuds/amolegere
Summary: Alistair gives Surana a gift





	Rosas

**Author's Note:**

> Rosas - Rose

“Rhian?”

She looked up from the spellbook she was studying and saw Alistair staring down at her. He was wearing a nervous expression. “What’s up?”

“Can I talk to you? Somewhere private?”

She nodded and saved her page before getting up. He led her a little ways away from camp, just enough to be out of earshot but still be in the light of the campfire.

Alistair had spent the last few days gathering up his courage for this moment. His palms were sweaty. He looked down at Rhian. The light from the campfire hit her tan skin so perfectly. She was almost glowing. The shadows they cast framed her face perfectly too. The contrast of her dark eyes against the light was mesmerizing. He could get lost in them forever and he wouldn’t mind a single bit. If his heart wasn’t racing already, it certainly was now. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

“Alistair?” That snapped him out of this thoughts. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Um…do you know what this is?” He handed her what was in his hand.

Rhian raised an eyebrow. “Is this a trick question?”

“Yes, absolutely!” He chuckled. “I’m trying to trick you. Is it working? Aw, I just about had you, didn’t I?”

“It’s a rose right? I think I’ve seen you thumbing it around for a while now.”

“I picked it in Lothering.” His voice was more serious now. And softer. “I remember thinking, ‘How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?’ I probably should’ve left it alone, but I couldn’t. The darkspawn would come and their taint would destroy it. So I’ve had it ever since.”

“That’s a sweet sentiment.”

“Actually, I thought I might give it to you.” Rhian raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I think the same thing when I look at you.”

“Alistair,” Rhian said, giving him a soft smile, “that’s so sweet. Thank you.”

He felt a weight come off his shoulders. He had been so worried that she wouldn’t accept his rose, his feelings. All of those times asking Wynne for advice, practicing what he would say. It had all paid off. Alistair grinned widely. “Of course. I—”

“No one’s ever given me gifts before. You’re a great friend,” she said as she reached up and hugged him. 

And just like that, he felt the world crash around him. Friend. That’s all he was to her. He patted her on the back. “Right. Yeah. You too.”

Rhian let go and gave him another smile before walking away. Alistair hoped that he could make it back to his tent before the tears started falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://mahalzevran.tumblr.com/post/185602978119/rhian-she-looked-up-from-the-spellbook-she-was)


End file.
